Talk:Aviva Corcovado/@comment-38918011-20190325120954
Don't Caviva fans ever notice that no matter how many hugs they share, Martin and Aviva have taken in to the next level!? Also, in her outfit, she shows blue. BLUE. Blue shows more than her own damn signature color! Green? Nah, Aviva ain't interested. Blue? Heck yeah, she put that into her outfit! Also, most go to the people that make them feel safe when in danger. What does Aviva do? Instead of going to Chris, like most people ship, she goes to Martin. Martin? He also goes to her when afraid! Want more, IllI give ya more! Flying Fish- Aviva takes the role of Martin multiple times, either by naming the animal, and by also being impulsive. Mystery of the Weird-Looking Walrus- She states she's gonna use guitar strings for the CPS. Who else plays guitar? Not Chris, Martin! Does Martin play for her while she works? Does he constantly need more strings to play for her? Yes. Octopus Wildkratticus- When she thinks she's about to die, the first person she runs to is Martin. Martin might run to her to protect her. After all, he is the biggest, strongest, and toughest! (after gathering research from "Animals who Live to be 100 years old", I conclude that Martin is able to lift more than 600 lbs, in each arm! He also beat Gourmond in "Hermit Crab Shell Exchange" when Chris couldn't) Mystery of the North Pole Penguins- Martin flirts with her, and gets her to make the disk. Flight of the Draco- She has here legs closed together when talking to Martin. She also acts really shy in the call. Is she hiding something? Also, she is fond of his new style. Voyage of the Butterflier XT- When Aviva calls the bros, Chris picks up. Aviva tries to reach for help from the bros. Even though Chris is right in front of her, she calls out for Martin, who isn't even shown in the beginning of the call. The Gecko Effect- Aviva is saved by Martin after Chris fails to, and she does crash into Martin and enter a position she really likes. (Screenshot's way up there peeps) Praying Mantis- Female Mantis eat Male mantis, usually during courtship. When Aviva is a mantis, Martin gets really scarred, hoping that Aviva won't eat him. Even though that only happens IN COURTSHIP!!! Flight of the Pollinators- MULTIPLE Maviva scenes! He also plays with his sweater collar when talking to Aviva, something boys to when nervous around someone they like. They also crash into each other, face to face, maybe lips touched? Aviva comforts him and makes him feel way better. Crocogator Contest- Martin and Aviva team up! She also rides Martin. Hmmm..... Bandito the black footed ferret- The beginning, everyone eats their own food. Heck, Caviva fans, why didn't Chris share his marshmallows with Aviva, if they are together, WHY DIDN'T CHRIS GIVE HER A MARSHMALLOW?! Anyways, Martin gives her a marshmallow while she works. Even though Martin does break the Stonedigger, she does forgive him, quite faster than I initially thought. I have more, but my fingers hurt from typing. Challenge me Caviva fans! My Maviva heart will power through! Either way, every Caviva fan also uses the fandom's art, I just want to go through pure screenshots. But hey... THAT'S JUST A THEORY A YEEEEEE THEORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! AND cut. I don't think the Caviva fandom has someone quite devoted like me! After all, I do a lot of theories on episodes, try to find someone good enough to go against me Caviva fans! I'll be waiting.